I Am Alive
by robolovers
Summary: Lupin is lonely after Sirius's death. Snape distracts him with hot sex all while being as nastytempered as he can be.


"Rise and shine, wolf."

Golden eyes snapped open, and reflexively shut again at the sharp pain of sudden brightness. Sunlight burst into the room as a figure tied back musty curtains to reveal the morning.

Remus Lupin groaned, attempted to roll out of bed, and found himself effectively restrained by a thick rope that held his hands tied above his head. Strange. He'd only ever found himself in this position once, and at the time had been _quite_ clear on his situation.

He blinked up at his captor, eyes widening in horror at the poisonous smirk that twisted sallow features.

"Perhaps not rise."

Severus Snape glided to the side of the bed, tugging at the ropes that tethered his former schoolmate and colleague. Unforgivingly, solidly knotted.

"What—"

"Shut up." Lupin gasped as Snape bent down and bit him hard on his one bared shoulder. The low, warning growl shot right to his groin. Snape licked his mark with satisfaction, then stood again.

"Beautiful day, Lupin, shame to waste it... nearly noon, and you're all alone in this horrible mansion. Dead to the Wizarding world." He pinched the bite mark so that it whitened, then watched it glow red. "But you haven't the gall to take your own life away."

He straightened, assimilated a look of complete indifference, and strolled around the room, swiping fingers across surfaces. "Where's your Auror girl, hmm? Run off to bed Shacklebolt, maybe? I heard it was Fletcher thrice a week—"

He was answered only with an angry groan, and swiftly moved back to the bed to punish his prisoner with a bruising bite to the juncture between neck and shoulder.

"Yes, of course. _Leave her out of this._ Well, I think not." Snape wiped his mouth and laughed unpleasantly. He brushed a thumb over Lupin's neck. "You know she was only fucking you because of her cousin, don't you? Oh, yes." He smirked at the angry shudder that swept the bound man's body. His hand drifted to Lupin's raised arm, fingers making circles around a huge silvery scar. Remus twitched. No lover had dared touch that area of his body.  
"Did she ever let you screw her at full moon? Oh, you must know that spark in your eyes so often gives you away. Under the effects of my potion, too. Oh dear. Still, it's easier to forget which dog is humping between one's legs, is it not?"

Remus snarled. "Bastard."

"Indeed." Staring into Lupin's eyes, Snape Banished Remus' shirt entirely. Remus gasped as autumn air of the morning hit his chest, budding his nipples. The hair on his arms stood on end when a cool wandpoint trailed upward, twirling in his armpit, poking at one hardened nipple, then brushing through coarse hair down to his bellybutton in the most exquisite, chilling torture.

Shivers racked his body as a cold, pale hand splayed over his ribcage.

"Hmm," said Snape. "Sirius Black. Did the two of you ever fuck? No, I'd imagine not, he was rigidly straight, wasn't he? In fact... I remember, yes, I remember some comments about, what was it... faggotry? Bloody fairies? Pillowbiters? My, my, Lupin, what a first-rate fellow your objet d'lust _really_ was. If only his hero-worshiped godson had known."

"That doesn't matter..."

Snape's hand became a claw on Remus' chest. "_Au contraire,_" he hissed. "The deepest-cutting pain, you _fool_, is betrayal."

Remus looked at him. A fever burned in the man's eyes, but as sudden as lightning, they snapped shut, as if to block him out. Offering distraction, two hands now toyed with Remus' torso. They smoothed over muscles and ridges, they rubbed peaked, sensitive nipples with absolute gentleness. And when a mouth joined them, Lupin cried out.

"Mm. Filthy whore at school, he was." Severus intoned conversationally against Remus' chest. "Even slept with Slytherins. Only girls, of course," he continued. "Heaven forbid he was some sort of depraved poof." He licked a wet, glistening trail up to Remus' neck, and sat beside Remus on the bed.  
"How jealous you must've been, Lupin," he said. "Better to learn to let it all go. Makes it easier. I know for a fact he bedded Lily Evans—" Remus let out a growl. "Oh, yes. Before her involvement with Potter, I believe. Or was it directly after they 'hooked up'? The details sometimes confuse."

Leaning heavily on Remus' chest and forcing out his breath, Snape moved to straddle his prisoner. He then shoved one bony hand down Lupin's trousers, while the other disappeared somewhere into Snape's robes, and Remus barely noticed the slight up-and-down motion of the elbow, the flicker in Snape's breathing. Lupin gasped and wriggled as the hand against his groin began to rub him vigorously through his pants.

"Severus—please—"

"Please what? No, Lupin, not yet." Severus stopped all motion and sat back. "I seem to recall you four getting up to rather a lot of practical jokes and pranks. Oh, yes, that's right, it was me who lost you two thousand and fifty points for those in the course of seven years."

Lupin snorted with near-delirious laughter. "You fucking obsessive prick—"

The hand that had been lovingly caressing his pectorals slapped him hard across the mouth. Quirking an eyebrow, Snape removed himself from the bed, slipped his hand inside Lupin's trousers, and gave his cock three hard strokes before withdrawing his presence entirely. His shadow stalked the room, casting its own personal contempt over everything Sirius Black had once owned.

"Fun, those years. So many jokes at Snivelly's expense. Won't it be lovely to hang him upside down in front of the entire bloody school? Using his own bloody spell, _oh dear._" Remus watched as Snape walked back toward him. The man made a leer into a sort of pained grimace, hands gliding swiftly to Lupin's strained muscles, squeezing them vigorously, channeling his fury. Remus looked pleadingly up at Snape, heart pounding.

"Always the game, eh, Lupin?" Severus snarled, ignoring the slight mewling as he dug too ferociously into his captive's aching shoulders. "Always the joke."

He leaned down until their noses touched. Searing black eyes flashed with scorn.

"Ha," he said softly. "Ha."

And then he kissed Remus, invading his prisoner's mouth so relentlessly that Remus had no choice but to curl his own tongue around Snape's, to stroke it and push back until lack of air made his eyes water. Snape pulled away, his breathing erratic, tugging off Remus' trousers. He gazed approvingly at the rock-hard outline of a cock that Remus knew was showing quite clearly through his pants, and then straddled Remus' legs again, shifting lower, until he was close enough to—grasp it, tug at it, then, oh gods, _breathe_ all over it—

Every sensation sent shocks curling inside Remus' body. Every featherlight touch and firm stroke deliciously increased his pulsing pleasure. Remus squirmed in his bonds as Snape's mouth closed over his aching erection, his tongue probing the hardened flesh through the moist cloth.

The pants were tugged down slightly so that the head of Lupin's cock poked out. With a multitude of his own salacious groans and sighs and moans, Snape enjoyed it, probing the slit with his tongue and swirling it around the crown—then the pants were pulled down entirely and discarded. Soft growls rumbled in Remus' throat as Snape slowly licked his balls and the underside of his erection, thoroughly laving the head, then taking the organ in his mouth and sucking gently. A long, ragged moan sounded as it was released.

"Can you imagine?" Snape whispered against the twitching shaft. "Black never would have done this. Your constant daydreams were just that. And he's dead, Remus, do you understand me?" said Snape. Remus' eyes widened at his tone. "Gone."

Remus' head fell back into the pillows, his hips surged upwards in their own plea for contact. "No."

Flushing with anger, Snape pulled back and roughly shoved Lupin's hips back down into the bed.

"No, Lupin?" He snarled. "No? He's gone, wolf, vanished from the face of the Earth in the Ministry's execution chamber." His hands fastened savagely around Remus' hips. "And now you cringe every time someone comes near. You hide your wet little nose in a book whenever danger fucking presents itself, and you, you and your fucking _secrets_—and you can't even keep Nymphadora fucking Tonks under your sickening excuse for control, because it's not you she wants, it's _Sirius_ fucking _Black_—you pathetic jackal!"

Remus bucked under him, but Severus slammed the werewolf's body back down onto the bed. "No more Sirius Black! What are you?"

"Severus, NO—"

"_What are you?_" Snape's fingers found the straining cock and pumped it _hard_. Remus screamed the words in an agonized howl, eyes shut tight, entire body clenching underneath Severus as he came for an eternity...

He slumped into the bed, oblivious of what he had cried, only aware of the satisfied smile that it had brought to Snape's face. His bonds were undone with a flick of a wand. And Severus leaned down, kissed him softly.

"Correct."

—fin—


End file.
